Forever and Always
by sydneysages
Summary: It's their wedding day, and it's going to be perfect. Because they're Lily and James, and they deserve something good, right?


I don't own anything

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the birds were singing, the sky was clear. It was the perfect day for two lovers to wed, to be together forever.

Lily was dressing in the bedroom of her and James' cottage in Godrics Hollow; she could feel in her bones that change was happening and she was right. These were the last few hours she would be Lily Evans. She would soon be Lily Potter and to be honest, she couldn't wait!

James was dressing in the bedroom of Sirius' house in Dretun Bay, a stone's throw away from Godrics Hollow, knowing that change was occurring for him as well. Soon he would be a married man, with a ring on his fourth finger of his left hand and he didn't think that he would last much longer, either. He knew he would finally be able to say that no other man could turn Lily's head as she wouldn't even dream of looking: at least Severus Snape had absolutely positively no chance of getting his greasy, slimy hands over James' wife!

Lily was alone in her room, feeling in awe of the ring that would soon be on her finger forever; she knew that when James was officially hers forevermore, she had confirmation that he would never run off with any other girl at all, or even look – he would be hers and hers only. She took off her cream robe she was wearing before she would put on her dress and slipped on the garter, the underwear that may not be on still in a few hours and finally, the dress.

The hairdresser and beautician had been in earlier to sort her out: her long, lustrous red hair was in a swept up style, with the hair that was hanging down in ringlets, and her make up in a barely there style just as she had asked. She was alone in the room and had requested she put on the dress herself, so she had an hour in this special day to be Lily Evans, to be herself, to be prepared.

James' hair was in its usual state; no amount of combing would fix this, and he knew better than to try. James was in the room alone, as Sirius had gone to greet James' parents and show them to their room, in the ridiculously large mansion he owned, where they could dress for the wedding. Whilst Sirius was gone, James was thinking of what married life would be like: after all they were so young, barely nineteen and a half, why were they marrying? Then he remembered Voldemort and his request that they joined him, two bright clever wizards, yet they had refused – there was one strike against them and they were barely out of Hogwarts! Then the events of only a few months ago, when himself and Lily had been cornered by five Death Eaters, and could choose whether they joined Voldemort or died, yet they had managed to escape with their lives, yet with the promise that they could not get away again.

Lily slipped on her dress over her immaculate hair, and stared at her reflection in the mirror: made of white 'swishy' material that glides along and ripples when Lily moved, making her look graceful, sleek and elegant. Hand embroidered exquisitely, the bodice was a careful pattern of stitching and little diamantes which would sparkle when the sun caught them in its gaze. She fixed her veil in place, and now she relaxed slightly; she was ready, all she had to do was wait fifteen minutes before she could go and marry the man of her dreams.

James fixed the tie of his dress robes, trying to make sure that he looked the best he could to be marrying such a beautiful girl; he could only hope not to be an embarrassment to her. He then tapped his shoes together, and turned around to leave the room, to go and marry the girl for him.

He headed downstairs, just as Lily's bridesmaid arrived downstairs, to tell him all was on schedule, Lily was ready and did he want to do something about that hair? James replied that he was happy and the hair was part of him, and that's who he would be, himself, on his wedding day not some poncy other.

He left the house, Lily left her house, at the same time. The only difference was that James was apparating, with his parents and Sirius, to the little church in Godrics Hollow whereas Lily was in a horse drawn carriage, due to the Muggle tradition, and so she took a little longer to arrive.

Finally, she reached the church. The organiser of the wedding date and the guests, and almost everything besides the rings, the outfits and the honeymoon, Albus Dumbledore, was waiting inside the church, for the choir from Hogwarts to start playing. James was waiting by the altar, with Vicar Herty and his best man, Sirius, waiting for his girl.

Lily took a deep breath before entering the church. Mary, her bridesmaid walked down before her, then finally, on the arm of her father, who has been waiting outside for such a long time, glided down the aisle, focusing intently on the man she would spend all her remaining days with.

James received Lily from her father, and the ceremony began. The vows were said, the promises made, the rings exchanged, and finally they were pronounced man and wife. There was a reception held in the grounds of Sirius' home and it was here that the newlyweds danced their first dance together, and felt as if they were truly complete at last.

There were the usual toasts; Sirius' best man speech kept up tradition with the humour, friend Remus Lupin talking about the good old days, Peter Pettigrew saying how they are adorable, before finally, James telling the guests his feelings for Lily, and how they are so strong, it feels as if his mind was blown away.

The newlyweds then head off, by side-long apparation, to their honeymoon location, organised by Sirius, and they found a beautiful, deserted villa surrounded by beach (and also five guards to protect incase of attacks by Voldemort) not what they'd expected from Sirius.

James and Lily were together, bound legally together forever, as man and wife. They were prepared for eternity: little did they know about the horrors they were going to face.

* * *

I'd appreciate it if you reviewed.


End file.
